Blank
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: All she wanted to do was take off her shirt.


I wanted to try something new with my writing. Let me know how this is~?33

* * *

**_I may be some sort of crazy, we may be some sort of crazy. But I swear on everything I have and more_. - Sound of Pulling Heaven Down:Blue October**

* * *

On days like these his mind was blank, his world was an empty slate. Being here on the island made it easier to forget and loose all creativity. She must have had some strange inkling, sneaking up on him like that. Her hand weaved into his before he realized what was happening. There was a dark, cool room where she liked to train, it's where she was leading as his senses kicked in and his heart began hammering .

They've never held hands. He's only imagined; they've hugged yet now is the moment he's truly ever felt her skin rubbing against his. Perhaps a 'What's up,' or, 'I see you're feeling better' would suffice, the thought didn't make itself known.  
God she was beautiful was the only thing he could formulate when their movement paused and she practically closed the space between them. The mischievous glint in her eyes warned him she knew what he was thinking.

Today was a bad day to have a blank mind because of course she knew. How could he counter whatever her lips were parting to say? She on the other hand had so many thoughts flowing in her head she was about to burst.  
Bolin grew on her. At first thinking of him was an escape from thinking of Mako, an act as horrid as kissing a man with a girlfriend while your on a date with his brother. Not that she thought of him romantically originally, she merely thought of him. On solemn days his voice danced in her head and the memory of his smile started tiny waves in her stomach.

The transition from pondering to liking was subtle. When reality fizzled in she couldn't fathom not saying a word. No, they've never touched. Moreover they haven't made real eye contact in so long it made right then and now harder. Korra could deal with harder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. It's always been a bed decision on her part for acting impulsively. This idea was well thought out however, a comparison of how Bolin's lips where so much better was needed. Kissing him plagued her mind for days.  
He, himself, took a heavy breathe in preparation of something horrible before she tugged at his collar to crash their lips together. This was more aggressive than her kiss with Mako. She made her presence dominating and lethal, without her constraints on his shirt he would have fallen backwards. Their stomachs pressed together, preventing him from pushing her down and falling forwards at the same time.

He stopped breathing and she clawed for his hair the moment they were safely balanced instinctively. A full make-out session ensued with Bolin whining softly in her mouth while she completely ravished him.

Blank days continued on, but eventually Korra would be there to lay in his lap or push him into a wall to bruise his lips. Gentle kisses blew the rough ones into the water despite how rare they were given . She was still guilty sometimes because he let her walk right through him.  
He wasn't second best. He was imperfection at it's finest, but how do you tell someone that. Kissing gently was in the same category-she desperately wanted it but didn't understand how to proceed. Bolin was the romantic one with his beautiful flowers and sweet words that made her heart melt in the strangest of ways.

He was also the calm one when tension presented itself. They weren't established as anything currently which was most likely driving him mad. Public displays were awkward since she always backed out of giving affection. If anyone dared asking she'd be lacking an answer. She certainly lacked answers for him.

Uncharacteristically he pulled her into him one day, sun shining , people passing. His breath caressed her neck , and she felt his lean chest leaning her back into him. A smile graced her lips in advance to the guilt and panic that consumed her.  
She ripped away, unable to glance back.

Everything made her feel inadequate . The Avatar whom wouldn't bend air, incapable at contacting anything in the spirit world, and conflicted on how to interact with a boy. A boy she had probably created a record of breaking hearts with.

"Korra!" He followed with concern. She turned right round to tug at his collar, burying her tear filled face. This was common, this was habit. A crass kiss blinded her from all the possible expressions he wore followed by soft I'm okays and I'm sorry. Everything else was blank and bitter sweet.  
Sometimes she'd wander into his room and wait for him similarly to the events of their first kiss. Buying him endless amounts of gifts made her empty, the idea too soft. Not to admit she loved him.

Certainly not to ask what he expected from her either. The sheets of his bed were soft and smelled like him. It was comforting. He didn't make her cry, that was her own fault. She knew she'd make a horrible wife after several debates. If Bolin hadn't noticed, well, it was one of the many things she needed to say.

He worried about her. Was it the stress of her duties, or him that was a weakness. Mako handled her better whether they argued like rabid dogs or not, even though Korra barely acted so overwhelmed around anyone else. There was nothing he could say. Bolin had no clue how to comfort her or himself for that matter.  
A resentment filled his core but he sighed and ignored the sensation. He turned to enter his quarters and almost literally panicked from finding someone in his bed. Worst her supple fingers clung to her clothes in a flash of movement.

Faster was he, an embarrassed whoosh of colour forcing the article back down along her toned stomach. "What the /heck / are you doing?" He stammered, flushed from the head down.

Her voice was soft, "It's hot. "

"Hot, but it's only -oh. You're still not used to the summer away from the South Pole." All she wanted to do was take off her shirt.  
…In his room.

Instead of coddling him she scooted over. How unlike her. Settling next to her he picked up she was distressed. She wasn't crying, good. She was offset and empty looking, not necessarily better.

"I'm sorr-"

"-Please stop saying that, Korra. " He pleaded. She had absolutely no reason to say it so often. Of course he was distraught in his feelings for her, that wasn't her fault. They mutually searched for each others hands.  
Her breathe grew heavy. Now was the time wasn't it? Where to start was the question, although the simplest would be defining her constant use of sorry.

"I really, really like you Bo." Another deep breathe, " I avoided saying just because everything with Mako…so yeah. I guess kissing you was the same thing. You're different."  
Subtly he drew her closer to him, heart hammering with hers.  
"I'm so bad at literally everything. I can't honesty explain what I'm feeling. My minds a total blank. I've disappointed everyone, I know I've disappointed you. If not now, I will. It's why I'm sorry. I'm too selfish to let you go, just like I was too selfish to see you were right there in front of me."

Laughter escaped his lips. Sad laughter, comforting all the more. "Never. Never ever. I need you to confide in me. Please Korra, let me make you feel better." Then a smile-he always smiled so beautifully.  
"Come on, you're gonna be the greatest Avatar yet. Amon's got nothing on you. Besides, no matter what I am to you I'll always be here."

It was her turn to laugh. "That sounds like heaven."

"I guess you could put it that way."  
"I could. Screw heaven though. I already have it." She let herself be dragged. Granted he stopped, so she scooted closer. The heat was horrid. He was heavenly; her mind no longer blank. "Make me feel better for the rest of my life would you?"

"Always."

"Exclusively. You're mine."

"Naturally. I always have been-"

"And I'm yours." The kiss she pulled him into dazzled him. Korra still couldn't pull off gentle and she had already begun working on it. It also hit him-the Avatar Korra, the girl he was kissing and endured weeks of unofficial touches asked him to be hers. More than a boyfriend. Her words implied much more, she asked him to marry her someday. "So, hear me out right now. This is really difficult. Don't you dare get hurt on me, and don't you dare ever think you're second best."

"You can take your shirt off and cool down, h-hun." He avoided the latter of her response. The way he felt right now made him feel like no one was greater than in him in the humblest of ways. Bolin always wanted to call her hun, too.

"Thank fucking god."


End file.
